Broken
by Dimension Jumper J.D
Summary: Before Harry s second year, he was locked in his room, but that is not all. He was abused.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! I fixed my keyboard! (does happy dance) And I did it myself! now on with the real AN:**_

_**So, since I read a reading the chamber of the secrets fanfic I have been stuck with this idea. hope you like it WARNING: dark (-ish)**_

Ron, Fred and George were preparing to rescue Harry from his so called "family". They were worried because he hadn´t answered any letters Ron had sent. And because he had this… felling that something was very wrong. He decided to at least check on Harry. Nothing bad would come from checking, right? Well, at least he hoped so.

"Let´s go Fred" George whispered

"Why are we doing this again?" His twin replied

"Because we are worried. Harry hasn´t answered any letters I sent him" Ron said for the hundredth time

"Yes, but mom said that we will go check on him Friday"

"Still… I think something is not right" Fred frowned and stopped his way to the garage.

"So, you are telling me that we will steal the car, fly to Surrey, break I don´t know how many laws because of a feeling of yours?" He asked incredulously

Ron stopped and pretended to think about it. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Now let's go!"

They arrived to the garage and flew off with the Ford Angila. They flew for a while until they reached Surrey.

"Okay… harry said he lives in Privet Drive and this map says it´s… there" Ron pointed

"What number?" George, who was driving, asked

"Four. I think his room is upstairs."

When they arrived, they observed that a window had bars.

"I wonder who´s room is that?" Fred said

"Considering how hid uncles treat him, I say its Harry´s" Ron answered "Lets fly over the window and see if its true"

They floated next to the window and Ron met an awful sight

_**Chan! What could have happened! Wait till next… I´m just kidding, carry on**_

In the floor laid Harry, but he was semi covered in blood and was pale as a ghost. The Weasleys also noticed that he was a lot thinner that the last time they saw each other. A LOT thinner, he seemed just bones and skin. They shivered at the sight.

"We need to get him out of there" Ron said. The other two just nodded, too stunned to speak. they tied a rope to the bars and pulled with the car. As the bars separated from the wall, Harry seemed to wake up a little. He stirred and hissed in pain, but his eyes remained closed.

Ron silently crept into the room and shook Harry´s shoulders. The boy moaned in pain and blinked a couple of times.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" His voice was raspy, as if he hadn´t drink water in some days

"Rescuing you. Now, where are your things?" His concern was evident.

"In the cupboard under the" He broke into a coughing fit "stairs" he finished.

Fred went towards the door and picked the lock. As he went down the stairs, Ron took Hedwig and placed her in the back seat of the car. Then, he helped Harry on his feet, but he was too weak to walk and stumbled a few times before Ron sighed and carried him bridal style. He was scared as he realized how little he weight.

"I´ve got everything, let´s go!" Said Fred, entering the room

"Can´t this thing go any faster?" Ron asked yet again

"No, Ron, we are going at top speed" Said George.

"We´re here!" Fred exclaimed

They landed not so nicely in the backyard and Harry moaned a little bit in his sleep and coughed. The Weasleys were worried when they saw a thread of blood coming from his mouth. They hurried and took Harry to the house, but then they saw Mrs. Weasley coming out from the door, and she looked very angry

"THE BEDS EMPTY! THE CAR GONE! NOT EVEN A NOTE!" Then she turned to Harry and her anger disappeared "What happened to Harry?" She gasped

"We don´t know, but you have to help him!" Ron pleaded

"Bring him inside! Hurry!"

Harry groaned and woke up in a foreign room. It was all orange and the same seven people were repeated.

Harry tried to move, but as he did it, pain shot through his body. What happened? He thought Did Voldemort get me?

Then he remembered the events of last night. Vernon… The knife… And… NO, don´t think about it.

How did he get there? Ron. Yes, ron had rescued him. He had to thank him for that later. He probably saved his life.

He heard the door open and, ignoring the pain, he turned his head to see who had entered

"Hello, mate." Said ron

"Hi" He winced at how hoarse his voice sounded

"What happened?" The boy asked

"Uncle Vernon" Harry answered

yes, we know about it, but what exactly happened? Like what did he do?" Ron asked

"Well, he locked me in my room and never fed me, and then yesterday he… he" Harry broke down crying, clearly traumatized by whatever Vernon did to him

"Calm down, mate, you are not going back there" He patted his back

Harry took a deep breath "He brought a knife and.. well, y-you know the rest"

""No, I don´t know. You have to tell us if you want my mom to heal you"

Harry just shook his head "I don´t want to revive it, Ron"

"Mate, if you want to be healed then you will have to tell me."

Tears filled Harry´s eyes "Well, he- he hit me a lot and then he brought a knife and- and"

"Hey, it´s okay mate, I think we can manage with that information" He put a hand on his friend´s shoulder, but the boy flinched and scooted away a little bit

"That´s not all. He- he r-r-ap-p-ed me"

Ron gasped, but then he saw the Boy-who-lived´s face

"Thanks mate, mom is coming to heal you fully in a few minutes"


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was fuming with anger. How dare that… thing! to rape Harry! He was going to kill him. He barely registered entering the kitchen and closing the door with such a force the windows shook

"Ronald! Don´t close the door like that!" She scolded

"Mom, you don´t know what they did to him! I bet than when I finish you will be angrier" And with that he started the story

"That´s horrible! No wonder he was so thin! And bloody!" Molly´s hair seemed to float around her, giving her a scary look

"But that´s not all, they reaped him!"

Mrs. Weasley's scary look got worse

"Mom, calm down, you need to cal-" He was cut off by a flying pot. He ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the head with it.

"Mom! Stop it!" He pleaded, but she was being just as surprised as he was.

"I am not doing it!" By now, everything that wasn´t tied to something was floating around them

"Then who is?"

"I don´t know!"

"Let´s see if the rest of the house is like this" Molly suggested

They checked all the rooms and it was like that. When they entered Harry´s room, they saw something they didn´t expect to see.

Harry was unconscious in the bed, surrounded by a golden light. As they watched, the light around Harry increased and Harry´s wounds closed and disappeared. Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes clutched his forehead, and started screaming. They saw something black coming from Harry´s scar. When this process finished, the boy passed out yet again. The light slowly faded and the flying objects dropped to the ground.

"What was that?" Ron asked

"I have no idea"

2 Hours Later

"Dad is here!" Fred yelled and ran down the stairs

"Hi dad!" They all greeted the man that had entered the room

"Hello Weasleys!"

"Dad, guess what happened today! Guess what!" Ginny said enthusiastically

"What happened Gin?"

"About two hours ago, everything in the house started floating!"

"What? How?" He asked, confused

"We don´t know!"

Ron and his mother glanced at each other

"Arthur, can I talk to you for a second?" Molly asked

"Yes, sure" They entered the kitchen

"Ron, come with us"

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Well, first of all you should know that Harry is here"

"Harry? Which Harry?"

"Harry Potter" Ron answered

"I heard that he lives with muggles. Is it true? I am going to ask him some questions" He started to go but his wife grabbed his arm

"Arthur, I think it will be better if you let him rest"

"Why? What happened?"

"Er… His uncle beated him really bad and, well, his magic seems to be out of control" Ron said nervously

"What? How?" He was growing tired of asking

"We don´t know" They both said

Ginny was asking the twins if they knew what had happened. It was obvious that they knew something, but every time she asked she received the same answer

"We can´t tell you" Suddenly, they heard a moan in the stairs and they saw Harry rubbing his eye

"Hi Harry. How are you?" Asked a very serious Fred

"Fine, just a little tired" He was in an extra pair of Ron´s pajamas, which seemed gigantic in the small boy

The kitchen´s door opened to reveal Ron and his parents

"Harry! Mate, how are you?" He asked, rushing to his side

"I´m fine" He answered yet again.

"Are you sure? You were pretty bad and- What happened to your eyes?" Harry´s usually emerald green eyes were golden, like melted gold

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Dear, your eyes are golden" Mrs. Weasley said kindly. She conjured a mirror and passed it to the boy

Harry took it and almost dropped it from the shock. At the same time, a window cracked

"What happened to me?"

"We have no idea. And, Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mr. Weasley asked

"I was glowing?" Harry asked, panicking slightly

"Yes, do you have any idea of what could cause that?"

"N-no, I mean, nothing that I know of"

"Well then, I will ask Dumbeldore later. Let's go back, Molly surely has something prepared for you to eat" He passed his hand over the young boy´s shoulders in a fatherly manner and, together, they went back to where the rest of the family was waiting

"Professor Dumbeldore, I am worried about Harry"

"Worried?" The old headmaster asked "Why?"

"Well, his magic seems out of control, I don´t know if its normal."

"No, it isn´t"

"And, well, Molly said she saw something dark coming from his scar"

"That is great!" Arthur seemed confused

"Why?" He asked

"Harry was one of Voldemort´s Horocruxes! But if what you tell me is right, then…" His happiness vanished "Someone bonded Harry´s magic!"

"How can you bond someone´s magic?" Arthur frowned

"With dark magic, you can trap someone´s magic where he or she can´t reach it. There is one problem, the affected has to be a baby and he shouldn´t be able to do magic at all. Unless… Dos Harry´s eyes are golden when he does magic?"

"Erm, no, from that day his eyes were golden all the time" Dumeldore cursed under his breath

"He is a creature of the old religion! No wonder why Voldemort couldn´t kill him!"

"What is the old religion?" Arthur was sure he had heard about it somewhere

"It is the origin of magic. Average wizards are just blessed by the religion, but Harry part of it, was born from it. The only other human creature of the old religion we know about is Merlin. My boy, he has to be trained, but I am afraid they aren´t any teachers" Then he sighed "Poor boy, he is alone in the world with this"

"No, he won´t be. We will adopt him"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Befoere you kill me… sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!

Time line of what happened:

My keyboard broke

I bought two and both broke

My computer broke (completely)

My mom´s computer broke

I´m using my grandmom´s compueter

Sorry again!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was waiting impatiently for Mr. Weasley´s arrival from his meeting with Dumbledore. What would he say? Had the old Professor thought of an explanation or he would be as lost as everyone else was?

On the good side, Ron and the twins were doing a pretty good job in keeping him entertained. Ron was currently chasing after Fred and George, which had stolen his favorite Chudley Cannons flying figurine. It was really amusing to watch Ron with a face as red as his hair.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley´s hand in the clock turned from 'In a meeting' to 'Travelling' and a few seconds later, 'Home'

"Hello Weasleys!" The man called while entering the room.

"Dad! How did the meeting go?" Ron asked, forgetting about the 'Stolen Figurine' problem.

"I wanted to talk about it just now. Harry, Molly, can you come with me?" He asked

"Of course dear"

"…" Harry said something inaudible

"What did you say, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Can Ron or the twins come with us?" His voice was barely audible and he wasn´t looking at them in the eye.

Molly frowned. The poor kid was obviously still too traumatized to be in a room alone with two adults. It seemed that he trusted Ron, Fred and George because they were his saviors.

"Of course they can, dear" Mrs. Weasley answered sweetly.

…I´mJDbutIalsoamEdgarGreenwood…

"So, basically, that´s the reason why your eyes are golden and why you survived the killing curse" Mr. Weasley ended

"Wow. That´s so cool, mate!" Ron exclaimed

"Yeah! Imagine all the pranks we can do!" Three guesses at who said that

"Oh." Harry said softly.

They looked at him weirdly. He had a weird expression on his face, his hair was covering his eyes.

"I guess he was right after all" He gave a dark chuckle "I am a freak, even in the wizarding world"

"Dear, being different does not mean you are a freak. You are special" Molly Weasley made a move to hug the boy, but stopped at his flinch.

"I´m a freak. Nobody wants me. I´ll be better off dead." Harry dug his face in his hands.

"DON´T SAY THAT!" Fred, George and Ron screamed at the same time

"If you die then who will be there to give us hope when all seems lost?" Fred started

"Who would be there to stop You-Know-Who?" George continued

"But most importantly, I would lose my best friend. And, Old Religion or not, I don´t want that" Ron finished, making Harry look up with tear filled eyes.

"You really think I´m not a freak?" He asked, incredulous

"No, we don´t. And even if you really were, which you are not, we wouldn´t care." Ron wasn´t a guy who used words a lot, but he still made Harry feel better

"Why?"

"´Cause that´s what friends do."

Mr. Weasley coughed a bit, catching their attention. "You could be more than friends if you want to"

"Eww!" The four boys exclaimed

"I didn´t mean it like that! I meant that, if you want to, we could… adopt you maybe." The older man said, as red as his hair for the misunderstanding

Harry looked at them, his gold eyes shone with a bright hope "Really? You mean it?"

The couple nodded.

"Only if you want to."

"What? Of course I want to have a- a family! I can´t believe it! Are you really willing to take me in?" He was happier than ever before. If he knew what a Patronus was, he would probably be able to make a Patronus strong enough to repel a thousand Dementors.

"Yes, we are."

The Weasleys suddenly found themselves in a hug from Harry. They smiled and hugged back.

…Don´tmindmeI´mjustheretoseparatescenes…

Somewhere in the Land of the Dead, James and Lily smiled, happy that their son had finally found a home.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sosososososososossosososososooso sorry! The thing is, I started writing a book, so I kind of abandoned fanfiction. But I finished it now! I only have to revise it and see if anyone wants to publish it. Oh, and I also have to type it. Yeah, I still have to do a lot of work, but you can expect an update soon for the following stories:

Kidnapped: While that fanfic is finished, I have to do the sequel.

The new guardian

Monster

and, last but not least: Broken.

Toodles!


End file.
